


The Pixelated Sky

by Bazinga_Inc



Series: The Pixelated Sky [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe/Game eventually, Cultural References, Gen, Humor, Karkat Vantas/Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, Multi, Multiple OC's, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak - Freeform, OC's - Freeform, References to Suicide, Romance, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido - Freeform, Tavros Nitram/Gamzee Makara - Freeform, The Trolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazinga_Inc/pseuds/Bazinga_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the game had a glitch? How would it affect the players in their session? What would happen if coming into contact with this glitch teleported the players to a completely different world?<br/>Their session was a null session. The trolls had all reached God Tier, but had ultimately no way to win the game. When one of them comes into contact with this glitch in the game, the trolls are all brought to a different world–a human world. What makes it worse is, they are no longer trolls. They are humans. Just like everyone in this glitch.<br/>The trolls are separated, and desperately in need of a computer. After a small squabble, they make some unlikely human friends, who agree to help them get back together and escape. But how will these new humans take the news that their entire world, and everyone in it, is a glitch in a game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starlike Pixel

The Maid of Time hovered above a small speck of light, smaller than what most people could see with their bare eyes. She reached out, only slightly afraid, but knowing that letting the fear of this pixel showing on the outside would make her come off as weak, frail, and she certainly didn’t want that. She was the one who wanted the world to end the most.

You can’t be afraid of anything. Even if it’s coming fast to you full speed like death, and you’ve witnessed and felt it many times.

‘I w0nder what this is... is it... n0... it can’t be real. this game has destructi0n and d00med timelines inside 0f it, but an0ther realm...?’

“Hey Karkat! What’s this?” Aradia called down to her long time... somewhat friend, Karkat Vantas. The shortish boy, the Knight of Blood, flew up towards Aradia with his bright red wings, projecting his blood color to the entire session. After hiding it, he had finally hit god tier, thus granting him with wings of candy red.

“What is it?! Why did you interrupt- oh. Wait, what?” Karkat began to sputter. The small white pixel had grown, and he could see a white,faded hue of a world. Like an undiscovered world in the game. Had it always been here in the data? Both Karkat and Aradia were intrigued by it.

“What should we do about this?” Aradia asked, looking to the side slightly. A moment goes by without response, and she began to reach out, to touch the light. Karkat’s hand grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t.” He said strictly. “We don’t know what this is, so don’t touch it.” By now, the square of light had started to emanate a pale white glow. It began to resemble a tiny star.

“I’m going to go get Sollux.” Aradia said suddenly, turning and flying back to the meteor. Karkat just nodded, and looked in awe at the consistently glowing square of light. He had never seen anything like this in his life, and wasn’t sure how to handle it.

‘WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THEM? THEY’LL EXPECT ME TO LEAD THEM IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION, BUT CAN I? THIS IS JUST TOO FUCKING WEIRD.’

A few moments later, he heard his two friends approaching. “-pixel? What are you even talking about, AA?”

“I’m telling you, look!” Aradia convinced the Mage of Doom, Sollux Captor, to fly up to where Karkat was hesitantly staring into the small void. How Aradia found it was beyond both of them. It was even beyond Aradia. But they all watched as the small pixels began multiplying by the second.

“This... this isn’t good. Like, at all.” Sollux muttered in his thick lisp, multicolored eyes widening at the pixels. The small image of the world inside of the white area was becoming more clear.  
Sollux reached out in awe. Karkat and Aradia’s eyes widened.

“SOLLUX, NO! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’LL DO!” Karkat shouted, ready to grab the hood of Sollux’s cape, but it was too late.  
And it was way too late. Sollux moved forward, and the last thing the unsuspecting trolls saw was their bodies turning into pixels, almost resembling dust.


	2. New World: aka High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, this is the real first chapter. This will be... interesting... still gotta say that again. But, I literally have no idea how to start this, so it’s tomatoConnoisseur’s turn. Because I can’t do anything.  
> -MermaidEridan

The sky was clear and bright. Almost unusually bright for a January morning. But of course, to poor Isis’ standards, it’s anything but.

Of course, today is just like any other day, which ironically that will change. But my friends, that will not happen yet. Not yet.

Isis looked behind her, hearing her friend Brandon’s laughter in the distance, and she quickly shuffled away, making her way into her first period study hall, which happened to be in the cafeteria. Today was the day that the school production of Cats was being put on for the Juniors, and of course, some of her friends will be dressed up in disturbing furry costumes singing and dancing, and so half of her friends were absent from the table.

But, thank to the heavens, her friends Kate and Zach were sitting at the table, Zach staring at Kate awkwardly and Kate shrinking back down into her chair, pulling her 3DS closer to her face.

“Oh thank shit you’re here, Isis. I can’t deal with,” Kate started, looking over at Zach, “that.”

“Knock it off Zach,” Isis sighed, dropping her bag onto the table and plopping into the seat next to Kate. “Or I won’t help with your Algebra homework ever again.” The boy quickly turned away from Kate, and pulled a folder out of his bag.

“Speaking of which, did you finish last nights homework?” He asked Isis, who nodded in reply. “Can you pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee help me?”

“If by ‘help’ you mean let you copy the answers, then yes.” She said, pulling her homework folder from her back and sliding it across the table to him. “Find it in there yourself, and ignore the strange drawings all over... everything.” A smirk crossed her face as she saw his first reaction to her drawings.

“Is that a shirtless man riding into the sunset on a goat?” He asked, a horrified look on his face.

“Yes.” Isis replied, bursting into laughter with Kate. “I got REEEALLLY bored in History class a while ago, and... that happened!” The brunette girl’s laughter soon turned to a grimace as a horde of students opened the cafeteria doors, letting a freezing cold gust of air in. “Why the hell does it have to be so goddamn cold? I mean, it’s January! It’s supposed to be getting warmer!”

“Um, technically, spring isn’t until-”

“Zach I don’t care, you get my point. I’m complaining, and that’s all there is to it.” She looked at him with slight anger in her eyes.

“Okay Isis, okay calm down.” Kate soothed her, patting her arm comfortingly.

“I know, sorry Zach.” Isis said, pulling her computer from her bag. “I get to be even more of an ass when it’s cold out...” As she typed in her password, Zach nodded in understanding and began to copy her homework.

“Aw sweet! You brought your laptop today?” Kate exclaimed happily. “Is it going to connect to the internet?”

“I’m not sure, I haven’t tried to get online with it here.” She shrugged. She plugged in her mouse, and clicked on the wifi network connector. “Looks like it will work!”

“Hey guys,” Zach said, poking Kate in the arm to get her attention. “Look at that guy walking through here all confused.” He pointed to a guy none of them had seen before. He appeared to be about their age, and had messy dark brown hair and sideburns. He was wearing 3D glasses for some reason, and he had one black shoe and one white shoe.

“I wonder who he is... I haven’t seen him before, and he looks lost.” Isis said before shrugging and going back to her computer.

‘poor guy. must be a new student trying to find his class. not my problem though.’

“Uh oh.” Kate said elbowing Isis. “He’s speed walking–no... running–this way.” She said to her friend, who was focused on typing a URL into the address bar.

“Outta my way, outta my way!” The awkward looking new kid muttered at some kids blocking his path. He continued running towards Isis, and nearly shoved her out of his way. “Hey, can I see this for a second? Thanks.”

Isis, on the other hand, wasn’t quite happy about this kid shoving her and using her new laptop. “Hey dude, get the fuck away! And who do you think you are?!”

The kid kind of brushed her off, and took off with the laptop. He actually started running away with her laptop. Zach stood up to go run after him, but he ended up tripping over his own DS charger, and he fell flat on his face.

“Go on without me. I’ll live.” Zach said, pretending to die. What the fuck was wrong with this kid? Kate rolled her eyes, and Isis had already bolted out of the cafeteria.

Kate just calmly walked out, and hesitantly started walking through the hallways. “Isis...?” she called out quietly.

“Uh... Isis?”

“GIVE ME MY LAPTOP!” someone shrieked.

“Found her...” Kate muttered to herself. Isis was almost on top of the new kid, and she nearly leaped on top of her friend. “Off! Off Isis!”

“NO.” She replied as the new guy fell to the ground. Isis repositioned herself so that she was basically laying on top of him. The girl finally got her hand on her laptop, but the other kid didn’t let go so easily.

“What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?! Get off of me!” The kid yelled at her, rolling out from underneath the girl. “I need this computer, so let me have it!”

“No, you asshat, this is MY computer! YOU let ME have it!” She said, not releasing her grip on the computer.

“Isis, I really think you should just let him have it.” Kate said to her friend with a frown. “I mean, you can just report him to the dean and then-”

“No no no.” Isis said, standing up with a sigh. “I will get this computer back. Here and now.”

“PLEASE. JUST LET ME DO SOMETHING!” The kid yelled at her. “It will seriously take less than two minutes.”

“..... Fine.” Isis let go of the computer reluctantly. “But I am going to watch what you do, and make sure you don’t fuck up my computer. Because if you do,” She got really close to his face and whispered, “I will fuck you up so much. And then I will urinate on your tomb. That isn’t a threat, it’s a promise.”

“Whatever.” He said, sitting on the floor against the wall. Isis and Kate sat on either side of him, leaning in to see what he was doing. “Woah, back off. I need space.” He elbowed them back.

“Hey kid, you’re lucky I’m even letting you use this thing, so I suggest you pipe the fuck down.” Isis said to him, crossing her arms behind her head. “You see, kid-whose-name-I-don’t-know, this-”

“The name is Sollux, and you in fact are the one who needs to pipe the fuck down.” He said, not taking his eyes off the computer. He typed extremely fast before stopping and hitting the ‘Enter’ button. “There, I think that should do it.”

“Sweet, now give it back.” Isis said lifting the computer from his lap. A moment later, the computer was no longer in her hands. “Woahwhatthefuck?”

“Sweet, it works!!” Sollux said, cracking a smile. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the two girls looking at him. One with awe and the other with fury.

“Good for you, give it back.” Isis said with a frown. “I don’t know where you put it, but give it back. Now.”

“Chill.” Sollux said. “It’s safe and sound in my sylladex.” He stood up as if nothing weird had just happened and began to walk down the hall, back towards the cafeteria.

“What is a ‘thylladex’?” Kate asked, catching up with the new kid. “And I think you should be giving my friend her computer back. It isn’t yours.”

“Not thylladex. es-, as in the letter? Not ‘Th’.” Sollux muttered, and he un-captchalogued the laptop, disdainfully handing the device back to her. Isis snatched it from him, and held it under her arm, and started to walk away.

“Oh no, girl.” Kate grabbed Isis by the hood of her sweatshirt. “You aren’t going anywhere just yet.” Kate noticed that Sollux had continued to walk, and she also grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “You, sir, will apologize to Isis for stealing her laptop, and making her lay on top of you.”

“I need to find my friends, so no, not right now.” Sollux said, pulling away from the girls grip. “Wanna tag along? I may need that computer again.”

“No-”

“Sure!” Kate cuts Isis off, slapping her hand over the other girls mouth. “We have nothing better to do at the moment.”

“Okay, so my friends and I came here somewhat on accident, and we got seperated.” Sollux started. He had started to walk faster, so Kate had to catch up a little.

“Exactly how many friends are we supposed to be looking for?” Isis asked, a little annoyed by the fact that Kate had gotten her to help someone who stole a one thousand dollar computer from her.

“Eleven.”

“Oh fuck no. We are not running around like hooligans here when I could be studying for my English midterm. Come on Kate.”

“But Isis, even if we had stayed in study hall you wouldn’t have actually studied. Studying in study hall is for noobs!” Kate looked at her friend condescendingly. “Plus, you never study for tests.”

“Well....” Isis said, trying to come up with an excuse. “It’s for an honors class?” She tried, though it didn’t sway the look Kate was giving her. “Fucking fine... Just stop looking at me like that.” Kate smiled before turning and walking with Sollux. “So Sol,” Isis said, strolling casually behind them. “What exactly do these friends look like?”

“Well, here’s the thing....” Sollux said reluctantly. “I’m actually not too sure...”

“What.” The girls said in unison.

“Uh, it’s a long story. I just have to find someone, at least. I vaguely know what they may look like, but I can’t be too sure.” He somewhat explained as Isis sighed in irritation.

“Well, I guess it will be easy to tell them apart from everyone else because of their clothes too.” She stated. Most of the people who went to this school dressed really nicely, other than a select few. Judging by the outfit Sollux was wearing at the moment (jeans and a shirt with some weird sign on it, along with one black and one white Converse sneaker), it would be easy to tell them apart from the other prissy people at this school.

“Give me the laptop again.” Sollux said, sticking his hand out to Isis while looking at her expectantly.

“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole about it.” She muttered angrily, still giving it to him after typing the password in.

“I don’t try to be an asshole, it just kinda happens. Can’t control it.” He frowns, looking through her list of applications. “Do you have Pesterchum or Trollian?” He asked her.

“No, I don’t know what those are.” She answered, curiosity piqued at the interesting names.

“Mind if I download it?” He asked, already online and searching it on Google.

“I guess not, as long as it isn’t some weird hacking thing that I could get arrested for having.” Isis said. Kate, meanwhile, was scanning the few people in the halls, trying to find anybody who was suspicious looking. So far, nothing more than a few delinquents skipping class and a couple teachers. The teachers of course gave them dirty frowns for being out of class, and Kate smiled at them as if to assure the teachers that they weren’t up to anything bad.

“What are you three doing out of class?” A tall woman with gray hair asked, walking up to the small group. Isis grabbed Sollux’s shirt to stop him from walking away.

“Oh, my friend and I,” Kate motioned between Isis and herself, “Were in study hall, and we didn’t have any homework, so we are showing this new kid around school!” She smiled. “I’m sorry, do you need us to have passes? Our teacher just kinda let us go... He didn’t think we would need any.” She looked slightly worried. Three years of drama club in middle school definitely payed off!

“Hm... Who’s your teacher?” The woman asked.

“Mr. Hanright.” Isis answered with a smile. She however wasn’t the best at lying to people she wasn’t close with, so most of the time she left situations like this up to whoever else she was with.

“Oh, well that explains it.” The woman says with a slight frown. “He is too loosey goosey with these types of things.” Isis inwardly laughed her ass of at the term “loosey goosey”, while keeping a straight face. “... I guess I will let you off the hook this time, but if you cause any trouble, I won’t hesitate to give you a detention.”

“Okay, thank you!” Kate smiled at the teacher, who frowned in response and continued to walk away. The girls let out a sigh of relief before continuing to walk behind Sollux.

“Sol? Is that you?” A male voice called from further down the hallway.

“Oh fuck no...” Sollux frowned, closing the laptop angrily and thrusting it back into Isis’s hands. He spun around, fists clenched. “What the hell do you want, Ampora?” He said angrily to the guy who was now standing a few feet away from the group. He was tall. His hair was also dark brown, but with a purple highlight in the center. The wore glasses, along with a light and dark blue striped scarf. His shirt was long sleeved, and had another strange symbol on it, almost resembling waves. His pants were dark blue pinstriped, and his shoes were purple. The tall kid was also wearing a large amount of rings. A classic desperate hipster.

“Sol, how did you manage to get these two gorgeous creatures to follow you around?! I want hot chicks following me!” He pouted, before looking at Isis and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She frowned before getting a good idea.

“Okay okay, I’m assuming you’re one of Sollux’s friends,” At that they both laughed. “... So anyway, I’m going to tell you how he got us.” The new kid smiled at her as she walked over.

“Nice to meet you, lovely! My name is Eridan Ampora.” He smiled at her ‘seductively’.

“Yeah, fine, hi. I’m Isis.” She replied. “So what you gotta do is walk up to a girl, and look deep into her eyes. Then, grab her waist and pull her close to you. Whisper into her ear “ravioli, ravioli, give me the formuoli” as sexually as possible.” Isis said, giving Eridan a serious look before walking back to the others while trying to contain her laughter behind a poker face.

“I see....” Eridan contemplated the idea before looking triumphantly at Sollux. “I have finally discovered your secret to wooing hotties!”

“Yeah good for you, fishfuck. Now get outta here.”

“Sollux, didn't you need to gather your friends?” Kate asked. Eridan scooted closer to Kate and bent over.

“Ravioli-”

“Not. Interested.” Kate bluntly stated.

“But-”

“I already told you, fuck off Ampora.” Sollux said, raising his voice slightly.

Suddenly, outside of the school, there was a loud crashing noise. “BAZINGA!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Hiya, folks! This is mermaideridan, presenting you with chapter 2! This will start out with a small amount of filler, but we'll add more shit nearing the end of this chapter. This is mainly humor in the beginning of this, but once this story -really- starts, it'll start getting plotty.  
> Now, I think it's time to start!  
> -mermaideridan

It was a normal Tuesday. I woke up, watched some television, and ate some oatmeal. It was quite bland, I have to say. But as I was walking to school, suddenly, a boy with metal legs fell from the sky on top of me. “BAZINGA!” I screamed as I fell to the ground. Force of habit. Sheldon Cooper would be so proud.

The boy with metal legs tripped over himself while trying to get off of the other boy. “Oh, um, I am so sorry! I was on the roof, and when I, uh, tried to get off I fell!”

The teen that had gotten crushed was very... bewildered. “Excuse me, but I would like to ask why you were on the roof?” Will asked, standing up before the evidently clumsy boy.

The boy sat up, his legs extended in front of him, and awkwardly scratched his head. “Hello, uh, human. I’m Tavros. I apologize for, um, falling on top of you...” 

Will blinked, taken aback by the boy using the phrase ‘human’, but shifted feet and kept his mouth shut. He’d ask about it later. “You look hurt, are you okay?”

Tavros tried standing up, but one of his legs got jammed. He punched the knee joint, but when he heard a sickening cracking noise coming from it, his face paled. “Uh oh.” As Tavros said that, from the kneecap of the leg fell off and hit the ground with a loud clatter.

“Oh my god.”

“Whoa, hold on just a second.” Will started, before running full speed into the front door of the school. A million thoughts a second rushed through the boy’s head. Why was he on the roof? What did he mean by ‘human’? He has prosthetic legs? What kind of name is Tavros? Did I really shout ‘Bazinga’ out loud? 

As he pushed through the door, he saw three people. Two familiar faces and two new ones.  
“Kate, Isis, come here!! Now!!” He called to them, causing the two girls to turn around and look at him with confusion.

“Will? Why are you so late to school?” Isis asked as her and Kate began to walk towards their friend. “You weren’t in homeroom, an-”

“Oh no,” Sollux said, grabbing her by the hood of her sweatshirt. “We’re busy, you aren’t running off with the first person you see.” Isis nonchalantly slipped out of her hoodie and rushed to catch up with her friends.

She caught up to hear Will explaining to Kate what had happened. “-as walking, and this kid fell on top of me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kate exclaimed. So that’s why he screamed ‘Bazinga’ “Did he fall from the heavens?”

“No.” Will said plainly. When the got outside, Will rushed them over to Tavros, who was now examining his legs for damage.

Kate kneeled down to Tavros’ height, and looked at his metal legs, lightly tapping one of the shins with her fingers. “Who’re you, and are you alright?”

“This is Tavros.” Will stated, but Tavros didn’t really budge. He picked up the scrap of kneecap that fell on the ground and examined it, before attempting to put it back in its place.

“Uh, hey...” Tavros muttered, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Tavros, huh?” Isis said, kneeling down on the ground. “I hear you fell on top of Will?”

“I’m really, uh, sorry about that!” The boy looked frantic. “I was on the roof, and when I tried to get down, I uh, fell and landed on him!”

“It’s no big deal!” Isis assured him. “It is too bad that you got hurt though.”

“We should bring him inside.” Kate said, looking around nervously. “We technically aren’t supposed to be outside, or even out of class.”

“You’re right.” Will said, looking at his wristwatch. “Block one is almost over, and we have to present that history project next block, Isis.”

“Crap, that’s right...” She crossed her arms.

“In any case,” Kate said, “We should get Tavros to the nurse.” Isis and Will nodded their agreement. “Can you carry him, Will?”

“Are you kidding me? That’s a joke, right?” Will said with a frown. “I know I look masculine, but I’m not THAT strong!” Isis and Kate scoffed in unison. Even Tavros looked to the side with a smirk. “What?” Before either of the girls could reply, an angry voice shouted from the school.

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING OVER THERE?!” Kate looked over to the school doors to see Sollux and Eridan walking over. A few moments later, they were standing over Tavris as well. “Tav, what happened?”

“Long story short, I uh, fell off the roof...” Tavros looked up to the other boys.

“So I assume he’s one of the people you’re looking for.” Isis stated blatantly. She was met by a “No shit” look from all of the other people there. “I was just saying...”

“Guys, we really have to get to class.” Will said, looking at his watch. “Three minutes until next block.”

Kate put her chin in the palm of her hand and thought for a moment. “I think Eridan and Sollux could help Tavros to the nurses office, and I could ask my teacher if I could go see him since he’s pretty laid back. Then I can ask these three-” Kate shot the three boys a suspicious look, “what the fuck is going on.”

Will and Isis nodded, heading off into the school, and Isis shot Kate a quick thumbs up before catching up with her friend.

“So how is this going to work?” Sollux asked himself, seeing Tavros on the ground. Tavros sighed, shifting his body so he would get on his knees.

“This is basically, uh, what I can do right now.” Tavros sighed, scratching the back of his head. He pulled his hand back, seeing a bit of blood on his hand.

Kate’s eyes widened. “Okay, what in the fuck? How did you not notice that?!” 

Tavros shrunk into himself a bit. “I’m used to falling down, I thought it was just a bump! I guess I got this from the, um, fall...” Eridan bent down and heaved Tavros up, and put one of his arms around his shoulder. Eridan waved Sollux over, and the other boy put his arm around his back.

“Okay, so the best way to go is to go that way.” Kate said, pointing towards a stone path that led to an old brick building. “Go through the double doors on the left, go up one flight of stairs, and the first door straight across the hall from the stairs is the nurses office. Then get Tavros patched up, mainly because the wound on the back of his head looks pretty bad.”

“And the, um, cut on my arm.”

“Yes Tav, that indeed is a cut on your arm.” Eridan muttered flatly and sarcastically, earning a glare from Sollux. In the distance, the class bell rang. Kate sighed.

“Well, I’ll be at the nurses office after I check in with my teacher and hand in my homework. I’ll see you in about ten minutes!” Kate said, running into the double doors to gather her things and get to class.

‘Okay, so i’ll check in with mr. paradis and then i’ll check on these three... bafoons. This day is getting really odd... i’d better ask them what’s going on...

Kate saw a girl sneer at her in the hallway. Ho, i’ll smack you down. Hehe, isis’d laugh at that...

After climbing three sets of stairs, Kate hurried over to her History Teacher. “Hey, Mr. Paradis, I have a friend that just got hurt really bad, and I told him that I’d meet him in the nurses office. Is it alright if I go and check on him?” She asked, reaching into her backpack and taking out the last night’s homework. 

Mr. Paradis nodded, handing her the assignment for the day. “Alright, and make sure you take your time if your friend’s actually hurt. Go on.”

“Thanks!”

She knew how to act like a suck-up when she needed to. Oh, the sweet art of acting.

She quickly left the classroom, and she nearly fell down the stairs with the speed that she was walking. Kate was only rushing because she really wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

She made her way back down the hall and to the door of the nurses office, where she knocked. The door opened swiftly, and she was met by Eridan’s slightly worried face. “Everything okay with Tavros?” 

“Not really.” Eridan whispered to her, making room for her to enter the office. She saw Tavros laying on a bed in the corner, with the nurse fiddling with some medical instruments at her desk. “She says that she can’t give him any medicine without a parent or guardian’s consent. If you hadn’t guessed, our guardians aren’t really around.” 

“But shouldn’t she at least give him some germ-killing paste or whatever you call it?” Kate   
asked, slight worry coming to her voice. She wanted to punch the nurse straight in the face. A nurse’s job was to treat any patient! She was a huge bitch already, but this was a whole new level of plain ass.

“Yeah, she said that she’d do that, and give him some gauze for the bleeding, but she can’t give him painkillers.”

Tavros had already passed out, either from the patched up head injury or the loss of blood. Poor kid. Sollux was sitting there awkwardly, so he just reached over and patted Tavros’ arm, which made the passed out boy’s face twist up. “Excuse me.” The nurse said to Kate. “Do you need something?”

“Oh, sorry!” Kate said to the woman, “This guy is my friend, and I know he got hurt so I came to check up on him. I hear that you can’t give him any painkillers?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“I don’t have his name on file, and that means I don’t have his parents approval for his allergies. His friends say that they can’t get in touch with his mother either.” She said with a frown. Tavros groaned from his bed. 

“I’m sorry, but look at how much pain he’s in!” Kate said sadly. “Could you go to the Deans office and ask if you can make an exception?”

“Maybe you should, I mean what if he goes into shock or something?” Sollux said from his seat. The nurse frowned, but then nodded and walked out of the room in the direction of the Deans office. A few moments go by before two rushed sets of footsteps come down the hall and stop at the door.

Knock knock knock “Kate.” Knock knock knock “Kate.” Knock knock knock “Kate!”

Kate sent an odd look towards the door, but opened it anyhow. “Uhm, hello Will...?”

Will barrelled into the room, Isis following, as she muttered something along the lines of, “Why do you always have to reference Big Bang Theory...?”  
“Hey poofy what’s the big idea?” Eridan asked Will, and the boy sent him an offended look. 

“Don’t call me that.” Will squinted his eyes as Eridan walked towards him. “What are you doing?” He asked as Eridan wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Ravioli ravioli,” Eridan whispered. “Give me the formuoli.” Wills eyes grew wide as he pushed Eridan away and walked out of the room.

Isis was in the awkward line in between laughing and crying in shame. Poor Will. Always gettin’ the short end of the stick. “Sorry Eridan,” she said to the confused boy, “It only works on girls.” A few moments later, Will walked back into the room and stood next to Kate.

“Sollux, Eridan.” Kate said, looking between them. “Tell me, just what the fuck is actually happening? Where did you come from? You seem so... out of place. I can’t put my finger on it, but it seems like you don’t belong here.”

“Yeah, when I first found Tavros,” Will cut in. “He referred to me as ‘human’.” Isis frowned, then looked at Sollux.

“And when you ‘captchalogued’ my computer or whatever? And put it into your ‘sylladex’? What the hell even does that mean?” She looked confusedly between the two conscious guys with a confused look on her face. 

“How can he even have robot legs like that?” Will asked while looking at the still passed out Tavros. “I know people have prosthetic legs, but I’ve never heard of fully functioning robot legs. How does that even work?”

“How exactly did your friends and you get separated? And why was this one on the roof?” Kate asked while pointing to Tavros at the last part.

“Would you stop asking questions?!” Sollux said with irritation. He glared at the confused high schoolers. “We will answer all of your questions, though a couple of them I’m not too sure about myself.”

Eridan sat down on the floor, patting the place next to him while looking at Isis. She reluctantly sat down next to him, but made sure to keep a good foot in between them. “This is going to take a while, so you might as well sit. Sol isn’t too good at explaining things, so-”

“For once in your life Ampora would you just shut the fuck up?” Sollux said in exasperation. He took a deep breath and then looked at the confused faces. “Well, to start with, we’re all supposed to be gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1 (again): Hey guys! This chapter took a month to write, so sorry! My friend didn't get to write an ending chapter, so she'll write the intro next chapter, but thank you for reading, and if you have any feedback, feel free to comment! We love you guys!  
> -mermaideridan (again)


End file.
